Love, Not An Easy Journey
by SeungLee
Summary: Secrets, unwanted escapes, the fight agaisnt the trix sisters once again and the journey of love especially when sometimes they are hidden away. MusaxRiven, BloonxSky, StellarxBrandon, TecnaxTimmy, FloraxOC...(AU)
1. Chapter One

**Love, not an easy journey**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Winx Club they do belong to their respective owners and creators. There is one original character that is mine and that is it. I hope that you enjoy the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

The sun had risen over the horizon for a beautiful day. The world was something that people wished that magic exists and yet it does. In a place where there were such things as magical realms where it is everyday. Good and Evil may not always see eye to eye but it was a place that it roamed freely.

In the realm of Magix there were three schools: One for Witches, Fairies, and Heroes. The three schools each were filled with students each with their own passion. Their own dream to make it through the world of Magix is to become the people they are destined to be. Destiny is something you do find in fairy tales but also in these realms.

Graduation one of the most fear times for many students. Some it was closer in grasp and well others were far from it. There was still peace around the magical realms and Alfea School for Fairies was thriving. It was the beginning of a new year and it was time for new students and old students to return. Many friends gathered to be reunited with each other once again.

The Winx Club was jumping for joy as one by one they arrived for the start of their senior year. Princess Stellar of Solaria was dressed up in the latest fashion trends, of course. She did not miss a beat, although her parents divorce left a mark on her it did not damper her spirits. She had her friends who stuck by her side and her parents made it work so they could both spend time with their daughter.

Princess Musa of Melody Fairyland was the next to arrive. She and Stellar hugged the moment they saw each other. They were talking about all the latest that has gone on in their lives. They were having a blast in just catching up.

Tecna from Tecno Dust Fairyland joined up with the group meeting and by her side was Flora from Al l Green Fairyland. The girls hadn't changed much for the most part. However their dating status might have.

Stellar was with Brandon, which was a nice view. He kept her grounded especially all during their relationship. At firs there was the whole thing when everyone thought he was Prince Sky but in reality he was actually trying to make sure the real one stayed out of trouble.

Bloom has been going steady with Prince Sky, even though he was engaged to a certain crazy blonde princess he was now with the princess of Sparx. Everyone agreed Bloom was so much better. Although it was difficult for Stellar and Bloom with the fact they really didn't' know much about them. Things did smooth out during the sophomore year without any trouble since there weren't a certain set of witches there to bother them.

"Bloom is late," Ms Griselda said as she looked to see Bloom being escorted by Prince Sky. "Bloom if your romance is going to make you late on the day we sign everyone in, I suggest you schedule everything fittingly."

Bloom blushed and Sky gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later Bloom." Bloom waved as Sky went off to Red Fountain. Bloom was then hugged by all of her friends. They quickly went off to their rooms. Once again they were in the same dorm with each other in the main suite for Juniors.

"Look at this stuff, girls!" Stellar shouted as she went into the single room again. The other four girls just shook their heads, she was the same girl every tie they get a room anywhere.

"So Bloom what did your parents think of Sky?" Tecna asked with a smile one her face as her and Musa went to one of the double rooms.

"They thought he was sweet, but their problem is what is going to happen if we got married…" Bloom rolled her eyes. "We haven't even thought that far ahead, we just are focused on the now, you know?"

"So they like him?" Flora asked as she and Bloom went to the other double room.

"I think so," Bloom said with a smile.

Flora smiled, "That's good."

"How was your vacation," Bloom asked once everyone was back in the living room. They all sat comfortably around the couch and other cushion seats.

"Well, Brandon came and saw me on Solaria a lot," Stellar said. "Let me tell you, he knows how to make a girl scream!"

"Scream?" Tecna asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You know, passion?" Stellar said and all the girls gasped.

"You didn't?" Bloom said in shock. "You and Brandon, really?"

"Well, yeah it was when I was depressed about my parents. They were fighting about something or other," Stellar blushed bright red. "Brandon basically cheered me up and one thing led to another."

"As long as you know what you were doing," Musa said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Stellar said. "So what about you Musa?"

Musa just shrugged, "I got to go on a tour with my dad and even got to perform a bit. So it was fun."

"I got to spend some time with Timmy, were just dating and not a couple." Tecna said with a smirk but then the girls started asking questions on how they were just dating and not a couple. "Well, we figured right now is not the best time to be a couple, but later it is always a possibility."

"I can understand that," Bloom said with a smile. "What about you Flora?"

"I just spent time with my family," Flora said with a shrug. "Mirta visited but she said she went to see you guys too. She said she found a nice guy she hooked up with."

"I'm glad things are working out for her," Musa said. "Well I guess we better get ready for the tour of Alfea. Since we have to show the newbies around the campus."

"Lets go," the girls shouted and giggled together.

The afternoon held a huge tour for the new freshman around campus. Then later they got to see their new schedule for the day and then of course dinner. Then an early turn in hour, since it was the first day back. The girls spent a few extra hours on catching up about the summer.

However once the girls were relatively tucked in, a certain musical princess is sneaking out to the balcony. There a Red Fountain Specialist was waiting for her. She quickly jumped on the back of his bike as the two sped off into a remote place. Once they landed near their special location his helmet came off.

His spiked redish hair and his deep azure eyes were caught looking into Musa's. He kissed her warmly, the only time you would see Riven with a soft side. And that was for his lady and her eyes only.

"I missed you," Musa said with a dreamy smile once they pulled from the kiss.

"How was summer?" Riven asked as the two cuddled on the beach.

"Boring without you," Musa said simply as she snuggled closer into his embrace.

Riven chuckled, "What, my princess can't live with out me?"

Musa looked up at him and shook her head no. Riven then held her closer and deeper into his embrace. It had been a while since the two got to hold each other, granted Musa's father did approve of their relationship but he wanted them to keep it quiet.

After Musa's freshman year the two had gotten together and went off to her Realm for their first summer together. But since Musa was a princess and all her father didn't want too much press on their relationship. Riven could understand but it's not like he was ready for the world to know they were dating.

"So how is everything at Alfea?" Riven asked as Musa looked at him with glowing eyes.

"I'm back with the girls again, I think the peeps higher up lets us stay together, which is great," Musa said as Riven placed a kiss on her lips. "Are you still acting like a big jerk with everyone at Red Fountain?"

"Only to the few that get on my nerves," Riven said with his boyish smirk. "I'm able to make peace with the guys in our group. However Sky is getting on my nerves, he is all goo goo eyed for Bloom since the end of our sophomore year."

Musa laughed, "Bloom is _soooooo_ the same way."

"I would imagine so," Riven said with a smile on his lips. "I can't blame them, if I could I would announce to the world I had the best princess in the world."

Musa blushed, "Do you remember when we first got together?"

Riven chuckled, "After the whole witch thing after sophomore year. I went to your realm to find you and I found your dad. He made me feel like as if I was about four years old."

Musa kissed Riven on the cheek, "Why did you come after me anyway?"

Riven sighed, "I felt awful about the whole Darcy situation due to the fact even it was a spell, I was so cold to you. Even when I had some feelings for you it was hard to see the light of it when I wasn't under it. "

"So you chased after me," Musa asked with a kiss on his neck.

"So what if this usually reckless boy chase after the wonderful lady," Riven pushed a passionate kiss on Musa. She received it warmly but it would end too short, "I better get you back before are missed."

"But I'll miss you," Musa said with a pout and Riven just smiled.

"I'll see you again; I'll leave you a text to let you know when." Riven kissed her cheek as he took his musical princess back to her dorm room.

The two rode in comfortable silence back to the door balcony. Riven enjoyed the fell of Musa against his body. She had matured more than just her mental health but her body as well. It had gotten fuller and especially in her fairy outfit, it still made his heart race even more now.

The trip back to the balcony of her room and it made him sad but he knew he would get to spend enough time with her later. He helped her off his bike and kissed her goodnight and waited till she was behind the doors before taking off.

Musa sighed as she went off to bed quietly as possible as everyone was sound asleep. She just hoped Riven had as much luck as she had getting back into the rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well my first chapter is kind of slow but I'll try to pick up the pace to help the story move. I liked the show and know there is a second season so this story is more or less, I would guess AU. So hope you liked so far and see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter Two

**Love, not an easy journey**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Winx Club they do belong to their respective owners and creators. There is one original character that is mine and that is it. I hope that you enjoy the story!

Quick note: the reason why I have put AU is rumor has it that there is a second season coming ahead, therefore I placed the AU. If the second season does appear then, well…this story is not following their possible season. I had received an e-mail asking why the AU was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Musa kissed Riven on the cheek, "Why did you come after me anyway?"

Riven sighed, "I felt awful about the whole Darcy situation due to the fact even it was a spell, I was so cold to you. Even when I had some feelings for you it was hard to see the light of it when I wasn't under it. "

"So you chased after me," Musa asked with a kiss on his neck.

"So what if this usually reckless boy chase after the wonderful lady," Riven pushed a passionate kiss on Musa. She received it warmly but it would end too short, "I better get you back before are missed."

"But I'll miss you," Musa said with a pout and Riven just smiled.

"I'll see you again; I'll leave you a text to let you know when." Riven kissed her cheek as he took his musical princess back to her dorm room.

The two rode in comfortable silence back to the door balcony. Riven enjoyed the fell of Musa against his body. She had matured more than just her mental health but her body as well. It had gotten fuller and especially in her fairy outfit, it still made his heart race even more now.

The trip back to the balcony of her room and it made him sad but he knew he would get to spend enough time with her later. He helped her off his bike and kissed her goodnight and waited till she was behind the doors before taking off.

Musa sighed as she went off to bed quietly as possible as everyone was sound asleep. She just hoped Riven had as much luck as she had getting back into the rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

"Oh I can't wait!" Stellar shouted.

The annual dance where the Red Fountain boys came to had everyone excited and the girls just rolled their eyes. It just meant for Stellar to have some alone time with Brandon in other areas. They all looked forward to the dance and hoped that it would be better than the years before. Their freshman year they received magical eggs that gave off beautiful golden butterflies. Their sophomore year it was roses and they could not wait till this years.

Stellar was going on and on about her plans for the dance. She was so excited that their ball was earlier in the year and went to prepare her dress. Everyone knew she had spent a lot of money on another dress and wondered what this girl was going to do now.

"So what time are the boys going to be here tonight?" Bloom asked the other girls as Stellar just continued on her monologue about the evening with Brandon.

"Around six thirty tonight," Flora said with a smile on her lips.

"But the dance starts at seven," Tecna said matter of factly. "They are arriving early because of the gifts need to be delivered inside."

"Well that gives us three hours then," Bloom said with a smile and Musa just smiled with the rest of them.

Musa had other things on her mind, she was happy for Stellar, Tecna, and Bloom. They get to show their relationships out in the public. However she as stuck in hiding her relationship. She knew why her father wanted it that way, especially the new publicity she had been getting with the tours each summer. She sighed but still looked forward to having at least one dance with her boy of her dreams. Flora however was the only true single one of the group, and Musa always wondered why…

Flora was pretty and had a good heart. She was always sweet and was firm when she needed to be, and it still puzzled why one of her best friends still had no guy. But then again, for someone like Flora he had to be just as kind hearted as her.

"Musa?" Flora asked and Musa came out of her thoughts and then she realized she had walked past their dorm rooms. She blushed and quickly went into the rooms. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Musa said with a smile as she went off in her room.

"Ok," Flora said with a shrug as she also went into her room she shared with Bloom.

The girls got ready but of course we had Stellar who had no idea what she was going to wear. The girls spent an hour trying to convince her it didn't mattered what she wore for Brandon he would like anything she wears.

Tecna came out wearing something she wore every year. It was a short mini skirt with sky blue almost purplish tint in her dress. It was simpler than her past few outfits. But it still had like a semi cape idea going on. She didn't wear a headdress or anything like that this time but a digital kind of clip for her hair that Timmy had bought her.

Stellar came out wearing the most expensive dress from the latest fashion trends and she was proud of it. It was a lovely orange color along with her ring of Solaria. She wore matching earrings and of course her crown. It was similar to the dress she would wear in the royal court with her parents, or at one of their castles. She liked like a royal princess. She actually wore sleeves but her mid section was open for all to see.

Bloom wore a very blue dress, one she had bought on earth. It was a simple dress that hugged her figure and left her shoulders and arms bare. She had matching jewelry and had her hair up in curls. She twirled in front of the other two girls that were waiting for the other two to come out.

Flora came out wearing an elegant floor length pink gown. She liked as royal as any other princess. Her hair was up in curls but she wore a crown of pink roses in her hair. She looked as if she was a princess from a royal flower garden. The other girls were surprised at the attire, usually Flora went somewhat formal and yet here she was looking lovely as ever. The girls were excited and now it was time for Musa, she actually had kept herself hidden for most of the evening.

Musa came out last and wearing a very elegant gown like Flora's. She wore a ruby red dress that clung to every curve of her body. It left her shoulders bare but the some what see through material on her arms flowed like water as they belled out at her hands. Her hair usually up was down and only clipped back in the back with a musical staff. The girls were in shock, the usually tomboy girl was dressed like a goddess.

"I think we need a picture," a voice came from behind the girls. There were the four famous Red Fountain boys as they looked at their lovely hostesses. Sky of course quickly pulled out a camera as Brandon and Timmy went over to gather up the girls. They quickly posed for the boys.

The girls were laughing but Musa noticed that the lone wolf was standing at the door way looking. Musa smiled when their eyes met and so did he but not enough for the other guys to notice just Musa.

As their actions went unnoticed the guys quickly went over to their dates. So there were only three couples taking pictures and of course Riven was put in charge. However when no one else was looking Musa pinched his behind which caused Riven to miss a shot.

"Riven, come on man!" Sky whined as the girls giggled. Riven just grumbled and made sure Musa got the hint she was going to get paid back. He saw her smirking in the corner of his eye and knew it was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so glad to get out of there!" An explosion erupted and there was a large group of people running around.

"I think there is some people we are going to pay dearly," one said with sinister laugh. "I want to make sure the ones who put us in here are going to pay."

"I think I just want to get out of here," one said. "If you want to go after the pixies but I'm out."

"WHAT!" One shouted as the one with cloud like hair just shrugged. "You cannot back away from it now, we just escaped."

"So, I just want to be able to live now," she responded. "Icy, you need a reality check, we got our butts beat by those pixies and if you want them, then go on your own."

"Stormy," Icy said with a death glare but she was not effected by it. She would no longer be a plan in her sister's plans any longer. They were locked up because of generations and she had always been the one to go along with flow. Sure she hated the pixies but she would no longer go after them for those reasons that Icy wanted.

"I'm out of here," Stormy flew away and left Icy to watch as she went. She was planning to go back to Cloud Tower so she could just finish her years there. Hoping that the headmistress would not turn her in and let her have another chance.

"So what about you Darcy?" Icy looked over at the brunette girl, "Are you going to bail out as well?"

Darcy looked over at the girl and was torn between both places. She wanted to not get herself into any more trouble and yet she wanted some payback for her being locked away. She didn't know what to do, so was torn. She however was going to keep it safe, "You can go on your own. Call me if it goes well and then we can talk."

Icy growled as the lights shown on her and quickly flew away. She was angry but then who needed her, she was on her own now and was able to work on her own. She just laughed, "Who needs them."

_I'm going to get that Bloom and make sure she pays for everything. I will not let her get away from me so easily. If things go well I can always get at least Darcy back on my team. Stormy can just get a life, who needs her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dance went along smoothly, unknowing to the recent break out. However, it was getting towards the end of the evening and all was going well. However Flora was being the wallflower with Musa when the slow songs came up. Flora sighed, she was all dressed up and no one to spend the evening with. Musa felt bad for her friend, she wondered how Flora could keep such a cheery attitude when everyone around her was in love.

"Flora you ok?" Musa asked and Flora just smiled.

"I'm fine," Flora said as she noticed that Riven was walking towards them. "Look who is coming…"

"Hey," Riven said with a wave and both girls replied back. "Could I have this dance?" Riven offered his hand to Musa who accepted after asking Flora if it was ok. Flora did not let Musa miss her chance on the dance floor. Musa went off with her guy, Flora noticed there was a different atmosphere around the two.

Flora sighed, _I guess I could just head back up to my room._ Flora quietly left the ball room as she walked down the darken hallways. However her leaving was not missed by a certain violet blue eyed Red Fountain guy. He excused himself from his dance with a Alfea girl to follow the sadden looking girl.

"Excuse me," he called out to the brunette girl.

Flora turned to see a handsome looking young man. He was definitely well built and had dark blue hair with those captivating violet blue eyes. His skin was not pale like some of the other guys but his skin was well tanned. He had to be from one of those sunny places and he approached Flora quickly.

"I could not help but noticed you left the dance early," he said with a warm smile.

"Oh," Flora said with a gasp. "I hoped no one would notice."

"Why would a beautiful princess leave?"

Flora blushed, "I'm no princess, just a regular girl trying to learn more magical tricks."

"You could have fooled me, I apologize…my name is Darien," Darien took Flora's hand and placed a soft kiss on her hand. Flora blushed even more so as he led her back to the ballroom. "At least dance with me, at least one dance."

Flora then nodded, "Well then Darien, I'm Flora."

"Well then Lady Flora, may I have this dance," Darien bowed before and Flora giggled.

"Yes," Flora and Darien walked back into the ballroom as they announced it would be last dance of the evening. The two began to dance when certain looking eyes that were head of both schools were looking on.

"Who would have thought they would meet again after so many years," Faren Saladine said as he looked upon Flora and Darien.

"What do you mean?" Faragonda asked as she looked over to the couple.

"Darien is actually a Prince from Sparx, a relative of Bloom's as you could say. However his family left Sparx many years before that, since they were married into another royal family of another realm. So he is still a prince by birth," Faren Saladine said simply. "I can't seem to remember the realm off the top of my head, but anyway. I remember him meeting that girl, I think Flora is her name?"

"Yes," Faragonda replied with a smile.

"Well, they were best of friends when they were small children since Darien's family would visit the floral realms quite often for their lush greenlands."

"Oh I see, but Flora is not royalty that I know of," Faragonda said with a puzzled look.

"Yes, but her family is a family of the court." Saladine said with a smile, "She may not be royalty but she is from a fine family."

"They must have been such small children, I don't even think they remember each other," Faragonda said as she looked over at the dancing pair.

"Yes well, I recall it but it was when they were young. They would not remember, but either way its nice to see." Saladine then paused, "By the way do you know about the Princess Musa and her secret relationship?"

"What relationship?" Faragonda raised her eyebrow not liking that he knew more than she did.

"I was informed by Princess Musa's father that she was seeing one of the Red Fountain boys," Saladine said simply.

"Who?" Faragonda asked eager to know who he would say.

"Riven," Saladine said with a smile having the upper hand on information. "Don't worry the two have been informed to keep a hush hush but they do not know, that we now know."

"I see," Faragonda said simply and curtly. "I could imagine so. Especially with all the big press Musa's family has been receiving due to their success of their multirealm hip hop tours."

"Yes, yes," Saladine said as the boys were now preparing to present the gifts for the girls. "Here comes the fun part."

"Here we go girls, we hope that you enjoy this special gift," Sky and Riven opened the chest. They girls all gasped when the box shot out star dust fire works. Everyone was excited as it all unfolded before them.

"Alright girls, it is time to wish the boys from Red Fountain a good night," Faragonda said simply as the girls all whined. But it was something that was of tradition. Whoever they were last dancing with would receive a kiss on the cheek as they left on their crafts.

"Good night, Princess of Sparx," Sky kissed Bloom swiftly on her lips. Bloom hugged him as he went off into the craft.

Brandon and Stellar had a dramatic goodbye which caused many of the younger girls to awe and swoon over the act. Always the dramatic pair to make such a large show but Tecna and Timmy were more simple goodbyes.

Musa kissed Riven on the cheek and he waved. The couple actually had switched notes between them but no one really noticed except the knowing eyes of Saladine and Faragonda. Darien just placed a kiss on Flora's hand.

Red Fountain was on their way leaving but a certain Ice Queen was watching from the distance as she eyed the little pixie club she hated the most. She loathed them so much that it made her blood boil. She would have her icicle revenge and she would make sure of it, starting with a certain distant cousin and former pawn in her previous plans.

She knew word would soon be out that her and her sisters were gone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there is chapter two. See you next chapter and thanks to the two who enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to make it more exciting the next chapter…


	3. Chapter Three

**Love, not an easy journey**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Winx Club they do belong to their respective owners and creators. There is one original character that is mine and that is it. I hope that you enjoy the story!

Quick note: the reason why I have put AU is rumor has it that there is a second season coming ahead, therefore I placed the AU. If the second season does appear then, well…this story is not following their possible season. I had received an e-mail asking why the AU was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so glad to get out of there!" An explosion erupted and there was a large group of people running around.

"I think there is some people we are going to pay dearly," one said with sinister laugh. "I want to make sure the ones who put us in here are going to pay."

"I think I just want to get out of here," one said. "If you want to go after the pixies but I'm out."

"WHAT!" One shouted as the one with cloud like hair just shrugged. "You cannot back away from it now, we just escaped."

"So, I just want to be able to live now," she responded. "Icy, you need a reality check, we got our butts beat by those pixies and if you want them, then go on your own."

"Stormy," Icy said with a death glare but she was not effected by it. She would no longer be a plan in her sister's plans any longer. They were locked up because of generations and she had always been the one to go along with flow. Sure she hated the pixies but she would no longer go after them for those reasons that Icy wanted.

"I'm out of here," Stormy flew away and left Icy to watch as she went. She was planning to go back to Cloud Tower so she could just finish her years there. Hoping that the headmistress would not turn her in and let her have another chance.

"So what about you Darcy?" Icy looked over at the brunette girl, "Are you going to bail out as well?"

Darcy looked over at the girl and was torn between both places. She wanted to not get herself into any more trouble and yet she wanted some payback for her being locked away. She didn't know what to do, so was torn. She however was going to keep it safe, "You can go on your own. Call me if it goes well and then we can talk."

Icy growled as the lights shown on her and quickly flew away. She was angry but then who needed her, she was on her own now and was able to work on her own. She just laughed, "Who needs them."

_I'm going to get that Bloom and make sure she pays for everything. I will not let her get away from me so easily. If things go well I can always get at least Darcy back on my team. Stormy can just get a life, who needs her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

"You want me to accept you after all the trouble you three had caused all those years ago?" Gryffin asked as she looked at Stormy and Darcy.

"We just want to finish what we started," Stormy said with her eyes down casted. "I know that you have no reason to do so, but I wanted out and I got out. I want to at least finish before I go back to a place like that."

"Darcy?" Gryffin said sharply which made the girl cringe under the pressure.

"I'm not following Icy any more, she's off trying to get revenge and we are here, isn't that enough?" Darcy asked also eyes down casted.

"I see," Gryffin thought about the ideas and sighed. "If you come back as students you also come back as custodians."

"What?" Both girls said in surprise.

"For you to earn your rights back you must work for it and you will be reinstated as juniors and not as seniors." Gryffin said simply and stood up from her desk, "But first you must write a letter of apology to Faragonda at Alfea and I'll go with you when you deliver it."

"Yes Ms. Gryffin," the girls said in defeat.

"I will also talk to the council about this and my decision," Gryffin stated as the girls left the room. She had already talked to them and this was their suggestion. They wanted to see if the girls were going to stay true to their word. And if they did they would be able to live freely but while they were there they would be under close watch.

However Icy was the problem, she was the missing girl. That is the one that everyone feared the most as she went off to seek her revenge. It did not make sense for in all reality Bloom avenged Sparx due to what their Covenant of witches did to that planet. Time would only tell when Icy made her appearance but she was a wanted criminal.

But Icy wasn't that far and she balled her hands up in fists. Her sisters had gone back to Cloud Tower and were going to gravel as custodians. She spitted in disgust as she quickly made her escape, she did not like the fact that she was going to be chased. She was still going to take down that little club one pixie at a time. She was going to make sure all of them pay for her humiliation and the fact that her sisters betrayed her. She would make sure everyone felt her wrath and would crumble at her feet.

She was going to stop at nothing and she was going to get her way. She should start at Red Fountain or should she just try to lure them out and have her way with them. She will play with the little pawns of her game and make sure they all suffer dearly. Until she could make her move she need to make sure she was up to date with everything going in their lives. She quickly made her way over to Alfea and cast a spell on herself.

Her appearance had changed to the image of a pixie girl. She was going to make sure that she got around easily as Isabella. She smiled like the little pixie girls as she went around to find to see if there was a open space to take a place for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So who did you dance with Flora?" Musa asked as she quickly found her sleeping room mate. She was now awake of course thanks to Musa but it seemed everyone wanted to know.

Flora just sat up in her bed and looked at her hands that were in her lap, "All I know his name was Darien and he's really sweet. But he does come off like kind of a player."

"No way, why do you think that?" Stella asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I saw him earlier in the night dancing with almost all the available girls at Alfea."

"Yeah well, who knows," Musa said with a wink. "He could always be your prince charming…"

"Isn't Darien a prince?" Bloom said as everyone turned to look at her. "I think I remember Sky telling me about some prince that was a senior and an assistant coach."

"So Flora is dating an older a guy but at least two years," Tecna said with a nod.

"Hey guys, I'm not dating him…I just met him at the dance last night." Flora said with a blush. "Besides if he is a coach of some sort, then he is off limits. Student and working at Red Fountain is a big no no."

"Flora's right," Stella said with a sigh. "But it would be nice though, almost like that one play from Earth. Romeo and Juliet, but hopefully without a tragic ending, if you know what I mean."

"Stella," Bloom said with a stern look on her face. "Anyway, Flora this guy might be the one for you and now all we have to do is find someone for Musa."

"Whoa," Musa said with her hands up. "I don't need help, and besides Mister Right will come when he is ready." Little did they know that she was with someone already and it was going quite well. She wanted them to know, but she and Riven weren't quite ready for such information to leak out.

"Musa and I are just fine," Flora said with an encouraging smile. Little did Musa know, that Flora had seen her go off with Riven and when they came back. Flora could not sleep for some odd reason, she had a bad feeling something terrible was going to happen. It made her toss and turn and again she had tossed and turned for several nights even before coming to Alfea.

"So, I guess we are off to class today!" Bloom said as they all got ready to go to class. Flora then found a note addressed to her on the floor she opened it up and it turned into a bouquet of roses.

_To my beautiful Rose_

_I can't stop thinking about you, hope to see you again soon. _

_Darien_

Flora smiled as she whipped up a vase for the bouquet and Bloom saw it. Bloom quickly read the card once Flora left their room and smiled to herself. Flora might actually get a guy this year and it would finally be nice to see someone like Flora with someone. Sure her and Sky took a while to get together as well, Stella and Brandon wasted no time. And there was Tecna and Timmy as they claim, not official until we graduate. Yeah right, everyone knew they were a couple.

Musa however at one time crushed on Rive and yet here they didn't know the status on that. Sure Riven was less of a jerk but he was spending more time with guys. He sat next to Musa a lot last year when they went out in groups together. It was interesting on what might be going on or both were just playing hard to get. Who knew, but Musa would still need a guy, possibly better than Riven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Icy walked around not liking her façade but was willing to live with it. She saw many new girls that she had never seen before, but figured as much. She didn't get out much due to her former home. She turned to finally see the group of girls she was looking for and now she had to find their rooms to dig up dirt. Everyone looked at her as if she was some kind of alien and she did not mind.

_All these stupid pixies, I can't wait till I get my revenge on them. _

Icy walked though countless of corridors and found the Junior Suite. She carefully walked in and gagged. Their rooms always looked like some little "angels" room. She quickly went through all of the rooms trying to find something on them. She then stumbled on a certain muse's diary. Icy smiled to herself as she read through some earlier entries but found nothing interesting till she found about some romance that was meant to be secret.

_Interesting…_Icy smiled to herself. _So Darcy's ex-lover boy was actually in love with a fairy…the music one no less. It won't be secret much longer as I post it all around this campus._

Icy stood up and conjured up a flyer and smiled to herself. She was also able to make a picture of the princess with her lover boy. She smiled to herself, _now to cause some trouble in the pixie world. I guess I can always snoop around the others stuff in due time._

Icy made her way around school leaving the flyer here and there. But soon it became word of mouth and she was enjoying every moment of it. She continued to make her way quickly wanting to have front row seat as the mob of girls quickly went in search of a certain princess. Icy just smiled to herself even in her disguise her famous cruel smile was still written on her lips.

_Maybe staying here won't be so bad…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Musa!" Musa turned around to see a large crowd heading her way. At that moment it was just freshman, but usually it was when they wanted to borrow some of her tunes from her. She was prepared to tell them she was fresh out till one of them shouted…

"Is it true you are dating that oh so hunky Riven guy?"

"Yeah, is he so totally a good kisser or what?"

"Why the big secret?"

"Yeah, why? Shouldn't you be able to announce it to the world?"

"Are you guys going to get married?"

"Yeah, what is going on?"

"Yeah tell us!"

"Uh, guys what are you talking about?" Musa asked when one of the girls showed her the flyer she almost screamed in terror…well almost was close enough as more questions came out in her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See you next chapter…and thank you to those that have reviewed.


	4. Chapter Four

**Love, not an easy journey**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Winx Club they do belong to their respective owners and creators. There is one original character that is mine and that is it. I hope that you enjoy the story!

Quick note: the reason why I have put AU is rumor has it that there is a second season coming ahead, therefore I placed the AU. If the second season does appear then, well…this story is not following their possible season. I had received an e-mail asking why the AU was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Musa!" Musa turned around to see a large crowd heading her way. At that moment it was just freshman, but usually it was when they wanted to borrow some of her tunes from her. She was prepared to tell them she was fresh out till one of them shouted…

"Is it true you are dating that oh so hunky Riven guy?"

"Yeah, is he so totally a good kisser or what?"

"Why the big secret?"

"Yeah, why? Shouldn't you be able to announce it to the world?"

"Are you guys going to get married?"

"Yeah, what is going on?"

"Yeah tell us!"

"Uh, guys what are you talking about?" Musa asked when one of the girls showed her the flyer she almost screamed in terror…well almost was close enough as more questions came out in her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Four**

"Don't keep it a secret, how long have you been dating that hot guy from Red Fountain," one of the girls squeeled in delight.

Musa's face paled and fortunately Flora was near by to get Musa out of the crowd of people. The girls quickly made their way to their dorm room as Musa just curled up into a ball and cried her eyes. She knew that if the student body knew that means that the media would be here soon. She didn't know how they knew and she didn't even get to tell her closest friends know first.

Flora looked at her with a sadden face, she didn't know if she was crying because the rumor was true or the fact that were not. Flora knelt by her friend and took her into her arms and let her cry. Flora could feel her pain but did not know the cause of the pain the girl was feeling. All she could do now is provide support to her friend.

"Musa, what is making you so sad?" Flora asked as she soothed her friend.

"About Riven," musa said simply.

"Hunny, it's probably some rumor start…"

"It's true!" Musa said and it surprised Flora. She looked at her in surpise as Musa began pacing around the room. "It's supposed to be a secret, so that the press would not bother us."

"I see," Flora said simply. "Look, I can understand that but what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Musa said simply. "How am I supposed to keep it a secret, I mean how did anyone find out in the first place?"

"Well Musa, if you want to keep it a secret we can do some rumor control," Flora said simply. "You don't have to deny or admit to anything. Just make sure that no one finds out that is the truth."

"Flora…that is like lying…"

"Keeping it secret isn't?" Flora asked simply, "Not telling is basically the same thing. Look, if you want freedom from press you can either tell them no but they will find a way to see if it is true. That will be harder, come to think of it either way you are going to get attention from the media."

Musa sighed, "But which attention do I want then?"

Flora shrugged, "It is yours and Riven's choice. I suggest you talk to him and figure something out. In reality it is up to you and him, I'll support you no matter what."

"Thanks Flora," Musa said gratefully. "I just need to talk to him but he is probably in class right now. I'll have to wait till tonight."

"Tonight?" Flora arched an eyebrow as Musa blushed.

"Riven and I usually meet during the night time for about an hour," Musa said simply. "So he and I can talk about it."

"I see," Flora smiled. "Then I suggest you make that one of your main topics tonight, or even go ahead and text message him."

"I guess I could do that, but I don't want to worry about that right now. I have a class to go to," Musa said holding her head up high. "I'll just have to keep quiet till I talk to Riven."

"Good girl," Flora said with a smile. When Musa left the room her smile fell. She truly was the only without someone, it made her sad to think about it. But what can she do, she didn't find someone that she truly connected with and only time would tell when he would come. Or has he already come and she didn't know it? Flora slowly then made her way out of the room and walked down the barren hallway.

The hallways were quiet as everyone were already in class. She knew she was going to be yelled at for being late but she felt sad, and rather be sad alone where no one could see her. She was the usually happy one and she planned to stay that way. Even if it bothered her to no end. She had to be strong, that is how she masked everything from everyone.

Flora entered the class and of course Musa was not saying anything. Flora took her seat but no one said anything as the professor began her speech for the day. She quickly went into the lesson saying there was no time to waste. Flora put on her happy smile, though it was a mask to cover her hurt but at the same time it was also her personality. She didn't want to let anything bother her, even being the only single on in her circle of best friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Musa quietly waited for Riven to appear, but it was taking him longer than usual to get over and see her. So she quickly transformed and flew her way out of the room. She made her way over to Red Fountain to see Riven in an argument with someone. She made her way down to the bottom floor and reverted back to her normal form. She quickly made her way up to Riven's room and she was lucky enough to have no one see her.

Riven entered his room in a huff and threw something on the ground, Musa looked at his stressed face and walked out of the shadows. "Musa?"

"SHHH!" Musa covered his mouth, he had said her name so loudly she didn't know that if anyone heard him. Once she felt like it was clear she removed her hand and looked up at him, he saw that she was worried about something and hugged her.

"What is it baby?" Riven whispered into her ear.

"Riven, someone found out about us and posted flyers all over Alfea today," Musa said simply as Riven pulled away and looked at her in surprise. "I didn't tell anyone whether we were together or not, but someone knows."

"So what do you want to do about it?" Riven asked concerned.

"I think we need to what is best for us," Musa said simply as she sat on his bed. "By the way I waited for you…"

"Oh yeah, sorry about it…one of the guys caught me sneaking out, and so I was trying to not say anything," Riven said simply. "Word has gotten around here too that someone is dating you, I didn't like it at first but now I see that they were referring to me."

"So you like it now because of that?" Musa asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, but it makes me feel better that it is my name and some other guy that I would like to punch for thinking he had a chance with you," Musa chuckled at Riven's answer. He was sweet in his own way and right. She smiled as she got up and hugged him tightly.

"Should we keep quiet?" Musa asked, "but if we do…then people are going to find out a way to see if we are lying…"

"And if we tell them the truth they won't leave us alone," Riven said simply. "But they might leave us alone faster if we tell them…even though I don't like the public attention, but it might help speed up the process?"

"I guess," Musa said with a shrug. "I didn't think of it that way."

"We could always do that, but now the question is how do we get you back to Alfea…" Riven said with a poundering look on his face. Musa smirked as she looked up at him with a plot.

"We don't," Musa said simply. "If we are going to tell them we might as well look like the real part. I know we are going to get in trouble for this, but can I spend the night here with you?"

"Musa…I don't think that is wise, I mean then rumors are going to get bigger if we do that…" Riven didn't get to finish his sentence as Musa placed a kiss on his lips. Riven of course could never resist her when she did that. He just let her have her way tonight, and let her stay in the room. Though they were going to be in huge amounts of trouble when they were found in the morning but so be it. That is how things were going to work and they better just get it out in the open. Better late than never, so here goes nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Riven, I hope you can explain why Princess Musa is in your bed," Saladine said gruffly as Riven stood there in front of the head master of the Red Fountain. Musa was groggily waking up to see Riven being scolded by Professor Saladine. Musa quickly stood up but Saladine held his hand up for Musa not to speak.

Musa just sat down quietly and awaited her turn as Riven stood there silent. "Musa and I, as you probably could guess are a couple…" Riven said slowly and Saladine just arched his eyebrow.

"That still doesn't explain why she is in your room…" Saladine said simply, even though he knew what was going on.

"Due to some rumors going around lately in this realm, Musa found me in order to seek some solace from them all…about us possibly being a couple," Riven said simply. "She asked to stay the night with me, and I let her…"

"That's not totally all true," Musa said standing up and clung to Riven's arm. He turned to look down at the musical fairy and Saladine just smiled. He saw something that he hadn't seen in ages, true love. The two were deeply in love and it was pure…he knew what was going on about their relationship and why they were trying to keep it a secret. They actually had done a great job till now.

"I see," Saladine said with a smirk. "Then tell me what is true…"

"Riven said it was a bad idea and tried to convince me to go but I stayed here," Musa said trying to clear Riven up, even if it got her little bit more in trouble. However Saladine just smiled warmly and then Musa along with Riven looked at him confused. Just a minute ago he was scolding Riven for having Musa in his room…well at the time sleeping in his bed. Now he was smiling at the couple. It was quite confusing about the elder man…

"I knew for some time when this year started that you two were an item, Musa's father told us in advance…" Saladine sighed. "I didn't imagine that your relationship had blossomed so brightly. You two are definitely meant to be, such a love never comes around twice…"

Riven and Musa blushed as they went into a warm embrace. Saladine smiled, "But we do need to get Princess Musa back to Alfea even though you two might not like to part. It must be done, but Riven if you like to accompany your lady…you can be excused from all of the classes today."

Riven smiled like a wild man and Musa had a similar expression, they walked out hand in hand. Saladine led the way but of course all of the Red Fountain boys were looking at the couple as they were walking by. Mostly with shocked expressions on their faces as the couple casually followed behind Saladine. Of course the ones to be in most shock was Sky, Brandon, and Timmy. They quickly raced after the departing couple.

"Riven, Musa…when did you plan on telling us?" Brandon asked as Riven just shrugged and Musa giggled. Saladine just rolled his eyes. The two were going to be the death of him, granted Riven is one of his better students. Saladine just continued to lead the couple around the school and the trio tried to follow but Saladine would stop them.

"I think you boys need to go back to your classes," Saladine said firmly.

"But sir…" Sky started but was shooed away by Saladine and the trio walked back into campus.

"Now they are gone, lets get you two over to Alfea and then Riven back to Red Fountain, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okie dokie….next chapter is going to be about…you guessed, the press and Alfea girls going nutz…See you all next time. Thanks to those you reviewed!


	5. Chapter Five

**Love, not an easy journey**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Winx Club they do belong to their respective owners and creators. There is one original character that is mine and that is it. I hope that you enjoy the story!

Quick note: the reason why I have put AU is rumor has it that there is a second season coming ahead, therefore I placed the AU. If the second season does appear then, well…this story is not following their possible season. I had received an e-mail asking why the AU was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riven and Musa blushed as they went into a warm embrace. Saladine smiled, "But we do need to get Princess Musa back to Alfea even though you two might not like to part. It must be done, but Riven if you like to accompany your lady…you can be excused from all of the classes today."

Riven smiled like a wild man and Musa had a similar expression, they walked out hand in hand. Saladine led the way but of course all of the Red Fountain boys were looking at the couple as they were walking by. Mostly with shocked expressions on their faces as the couple casually followed behind Saladine. Of course the ones to be in most shock was Sky, Brandon, and Timmy. They quickly raced after the departing couple.

"Riven, Musa…when did you plan on telling us?" Brandon asked as Riven just shrugged and Musa giggled. Saladine just rolled his eyes. The two were going to be the death of him, granted Riven is one of his better students. Saladine just continued to lead the couple around the school and the trio tried to follow but Saladine would stop them.

"I think you boys need to go back to your classes," Saladine said firmly.

"But sir…" Sky started but was shooed away by Saladine and the trio walked back into campus.

"Now they are gone, lets get you two over to Alfea and then Riven back to Red Fountain, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Five**

The couple arrived at Alfea with Professor Saladine with them, of course the girls were crowded in the court yard waiting for the coupe to arrive. Well in reality just Musa since they heard she was missing but they were not expecting her to arrive with Riven, hand in hand, and with Professor Saladine. The press was waiting like vultures trying to get an interview and Saladine brushed them off as they continued their way inside of the school.

They quickly were in Faragonda's office and sat down. The other girls were in the room as well. Flora, Bloom, Stella, and Tecna quickly hugged their missing friend. Riven just smiled and went off to a distant wall only to be pulled into a chair by Saladine. Musa sat down next to him and the girls of course stood behind Musa.

"Alright, Princess Musa…we need to discuss some things…" Faragonda proceeded. "We need to decide one who started the rumor and two what are you and Riven going to do about it?"

"Riven and I have decided to let the people know the truth, lying about it would do us no good," Musa responded.

"I see," Faragonda said in reply.

"It's not like they wouldn't try to find out anyway," Riven said in a gruff manner. He was displeased about the whole situation.

"Well, Riven it seems that you two have made your choice. It is difficult to say whether or not it was the right choice but you two," Saladine paused when he looked up at Flora. She was wearing a familiar locket around her neck. Flora looked up to meet his gaze was on her locket, "So your are actually Princess Flora…correct?"

The girls looked over at her with surprised looks. Faragonda just nodded her head, she didn't want Saladine to know, actually her family made it clear they did not want anyone to know she was royalty. Her parents were the High King and Queen of the Fifth Moon of Marigold. It was not public information. Well sort of, just among her friends and Saladine.

"Interesting, I thought I remembered you from some years ago," Saladine said with a smirk. "You've grown up much since I last saw you."

"I don't recall you visiting Professor," Flora said simply confused.

Saladine chuckled, "Well you were quite young and so was Prince Darien."

"Prince Darien?" Flora as well as the other girls said all at once. Riven just sat back and relaxed as Musa was getting interested in the topic at hand. Since it was after all the spot light was off of them and now on Flora.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't remember that either. Well I'll have to speak with you on a different time, the main concern at the moment is Princess Musa and her boyfriend, Riven." Saladine quickly changed the subject.

"Well, the Press cannot enter the school grounds on the inner portion, so the couple will be safe at least in their school compounds." Faragonda announced. "However, I don't know what will happen if they are seen off campus grounds. We must be cautious for the two, since the press will more than likely bother them for every last detail."

"I agree, and whoever was able to post this information is quite shady," Saladine stated.

"There is also a rumor that the Trix Sisters are free from their captivity," Faragonda said and getting unhappy stares from the Winx Club girls.

"You mean to tell me that Icy, Stormy, and Darcy are free?" Bloom said with rage in her eyes.

"Yes, however the council did drain Stormy and Darcy's powers, they are currently back at Cloud Tower and working as custodians to make up for their troubles," Saladine responded. "It has been difficult for the two girls to readjust into society so to speak but it's been better for them this way."

"What about Icy," Stella asked.

"She is on the loose, we have yet to figure out her location," Faragonda stated flatly. "All we know that she is free and probably out for revenge on your girls and the schools."

"What are we do to then," Tecna asked.

"We wait," Saladine replied. "For all we know, Icy could have been the one to start the rumors. We don't know anything for sure till we find her and know what she is up to."

"So you are saying to be alert and yet the same time, no?" Musa asked with an arched eyebrow. "How could Icy even start the rumor, unless she found a way to be here at Alfea…"

"I don't know for sure, till we can locate the girl, we don't know much." Saladine sighed as he looked over at the couple. "All I can say is, be careful on all over your decisions Riven, Musa. Your father for some reason didn't want you two to be expose and now we have no choice in the matter."

"We understand, professor." Riven stated as he took a hold of Musa's hand. "But what do we do about the rest of the day?"

"Well, you are allowed to stay here with Princess Musa, however you must return to Red Fountain by curfew…I know that you have been sneaking out to see Princess Musa, and I think today you'll have seen enough of her that you don't have to sneak out." Saladine stated as the couple blushed.

"Well, the question is what do we do about you Princess Flora," Saladine said simply.

"Me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about being absent for a while, it's time for finals and things are crazy. Thanks for all the reviews…I hope to answer your questions next time. I need to go back to studying…peace!


	6. Chapter Six

**Love, not an easy journey**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Winx Club they do belong to their respective owners and creators. There is one original character that is mine and that is it. I hope that you enjoy the story!

Quick note: the reason why I have put AU is rumor has it that there is a second season coming ahead, therefore I placed the AU. If the second season does appear then, well…this story is not following their possible season. I had received an e-mail asking why the AU was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Six**

"So you are saying to be alert and yet the same time, no?" Musa asked with an arched eyebrow. "How could Icy even start the rumor, unless she found a way to be here at Alfea…"

"I don't know for sure, till we can locate the girl, we don't know much." Saladine sighed as he looked over at the couple. "All I can say is, be careful on all over your decisions Riven, Musa. Your father for some reason didn't want you two to be expose and now we have no choice in the matter."

"We understand, professor." Riven stated as he took a hold of Musa's hand. "But what do we do about the rest of the day?"

"Well, you are allowed to stay here with Princess Musa, however you must return to Red Fountain by curfew…I know that you have been sneaking out to see Princess Musa, and I think today you'll have seen enough of her that you don't have to sneak out." Saladine stated as the couple blushed.

"Well, the question is what do we do about you Princess Flora," Saladine said simply.

"Me?" Flora looked on with a strange expression. Everyone turned to look at the young girl and Saladine just smiled as he took a seat.

"Bloom, you also have a right to know…so why don't you take a seat as well." Saladine motioned as he conjured up a few more chairs for the group of girls to sit down. The girls of course sat down on the chairs. "You see, when the covenant attacked Sparx those years ago, many of the people had left for their safety. Of course the royal family stayed till the end to protect their realm."

"We know that for the most part," Faragonda said in reply and Saladine just chuckled.

"You see, Prince Darien is part of that royal family but he is only your cousin and has no right to the throne. His family went to Flora's home realm, which is when her family met up with the young Darien, however at the time I did not realize that your family was the royal family." Saladine said simply with a smirk on his lips, "I did not know the full relation on how Darien's family knew yours but it seems after a few years I now know."

"Yes, well…my family dress like much of the people of our realm, it is easier for us to relate to them. We don't believe in separating ourselves from the people of Marigold." Flora replied, "But I do not remember Darien other than the time at the dance."

"You were still young, it would make sense that you don't remember…" Saladine smiled, "Darien was also at the age where remembering people…was still rather difficult."

"Well that makes sense," Tecna said simply as she put Saladine's words into some sort of logic.

"Well, that is done. So Riven, I'll arrive around ten this evening to pick you up, till then enjoy your stay with Princess Musa." Saladine then stood up and began walking out of the office as Faragonda escorted him to the teleporter in the school.

"So you did knew Prince Darien," Bloom began teasing and Flora blushed.

"But he's your long lost cousin," Stella said with a smirk. "I have to admit he is cute!"

"What about Brandon?" Musa said with a teasing tone.

"Well, he's my hottie!" Stella began dancing around the office as the girls and even Riven laughed at the blonde.

"Well, then the question is how can we help you two," Tecna said as she looked at the couple. "But first when were you going to tell us that you were with Riven?"

"Yeah, we are your best friends! Did you think we would sell you out or something?" Stella asked in return.

"Well, it was my dad's idea not to tell anyone…" Musa said simply. "I wanted to tell you guys but remember Sky, Brandon, and Timmy didn't know till we walked out of the Red Fountain and …"

"Wait the guys found out before we officially did?" Bloom said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Riven asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Calling Sky for not telling me that he found out officially before me!" Bloom said simply as Stella followed suit.

"Girls, I don't think we need to do that!" Flora said simply as she got everyone's phone, "I think we just need to respect the fact Musa did not tell us for certain reasons. Yelling at your boyfriends is not going to help the situation at all!"

"Flora is right," Tecna added. "We're all best of friends, and Musa had her reasons she didn't tell us. So we can't do anything about it now."

"So how are we going to help you then?" Stella said as she sat down on Musa's lap.

"Well, how about keeping your mouth shut till Musa and I have a chance to talk to the press," Riven said simply as he looked at the blonde.

"Fine," Stella said as she pouted and got up. Musa just laughed as she went onto Riven's lap, knowing that was what bothered him. He was quiet jealous when he didn't any attention from the muse of his heart. Riven wrapped his arms around the girl with a smile written on his lips.

"I think we should leave the love birds alone!" Stella stated as a bell rang and the girls quickly scrambled to go to their classes.

"What do we do?" Riven asked as he looked at her.

"You are coming to my classes with me," Musa said with a smile.

"WHAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Icy walked around campus trying scope around to find anything that could help her. She wanted to make sure she could ruin everything slowly before she made her grand entrance. She had over heard the whole meeting between Faragonda and Saladine about Riven and Musa's situation. She quietly snuck around looking for any other trash she can bring up to world around her. She reentered the dreaded pixie pad and look through Stella's things when she found something interesting.

"A pregnancy test," Icy arched her eyebrow and quickly searched for Stella's diary, if she even had one. Then she saw something on the desk. It was her other cell phone that she owned, Icy wondered how many phones did this girl have to own? She read through many of her entries and found something rather interesting.

Stella was no pure princess by any means, and which would explain there was a magical pregnancy test in the girl's room. She continued to snoop around the room but found nothing as interesting as what she was holding in her hands. She then walked around into the other room, Bloom and Flora's room. She didn't bother messing with the girl Tecna, although it might be fun to exploit her relationship with the geek of Red Fountain and bring some rumors up for her just for kicks.

Icy then saw nothing of the sort to make fun of the other pixies. She then walked over to the computer the two girls shared in the room and saw nothing that was interesting till she fell upon a secret file base. She tried to access it but it would not budge, she then spoke a spell which let her enter pass the security code that held it in place.

Then her eyes lid up, there was a certain little princess that did not want to be announced as royalty and messages were passed between her and her parents. Things were getting more and more interesting for the ice queen. She quickly printed out some of the messages for her own reading pleasure, and went through some more of belongings of the girls. She wanted to make sure she got everything she needed for now and made a quick spell to make sure everything was back the way it was and no clue of her presence.

She quickly made her way out and made sure she was back in her special room. She began going through all of her little treasures.

"Let see, Stella will have a field day with the face that she is pregnant even though her test said negative," Icy laughed as she returned to her true form. She then began making flyers to spread around and to call the press on that matter.

"Flora is not just some common girl either, miss little princess," Icy then wrote up a letter instead to the press revealing all of these wonderful little secrets though some were false and yet some were true. She also wrote about the fact Tecna was already a married girl, Bloom was not actually the true heir to the Sparx throne but Darien was instead.

"This is going to be perfect!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next Day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is going on?" Brandon woke up as Sky continued to shake him.

"Man, you better get up and watch this!" Sky turned on the news for him, Timmy, Riven, and Brandon to watch.

"_Special report, today there was a letter received letting the realm of Magix to know about a certain new topics that has everyone talking!" The woman said with a huge smile._

"_We have heard recently that Princess Musa is a taken girl, and possibly even engaged to a certain young man at Red Fountain. We also have news that Princess Stella is PREGNANT! When is the happy baby due, Princess?"_

"WHAT?" Brandon shouted as he got up out of bed. "Stella said the test came out negative!"

"Hey man, we're not the one to be yelling at," Riven said with his arms crossed.

"_Folks, Also Princess Bloom just might not a princess at all! It might be the fact that Prince Darien at Red Fountain can be the true heir to the Sparx throne!"_

Sky turned red, "How dare they mock her! Hasn't she been through enough?"

"Hey hold up guys," Timmy said simply but it would be his turn to be upset.

"_Also one of Princess Musa's friend, a girl named Tecna…though not sure if she is royalty or not yet, but…she has been secretly married to a young man named Timmy at Red Fountain! We'll be sure to find out more about the girl to let everyone know the scoop!"_

"Who is giving them all of this crazy information?" Timmy said with a flat tone, "I mean, me and Tecna agreed to not be officially a couple till after we both graduated."

"_Also Princess Flora has been attending Alfea for the past couple of years, finally she has come out of hiding," The reporter would keep on going but…_

The boys shut off the television set and quickly got dressed. They knew that today they would not be having such a wonderful day. They knew that it would be the start of a difficult journey. Prince Darien however was upset, and outraged. He knew about his cousin's existence and knew that Daphne sent her to Earth to protect the royal family line. There was someone out there to ruin his family reputation was going to pay dearly. The boys were surprised to see the usually collective Darien throw a punch at the wall.

"Man did you see that," Sky asked his friends as all of them had their jaws dropping to the ground.

"I don't want to be on his bad side," Riven said simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is the next chapter. Some of the questions asked…

Flora's guy in my story is a guy named Darien, he's my OC. Rumor has it that Flora will get a boyfriend in season 2. I don't know for sure but we'll find out when the time comes.

As for the couples, It's roughly going to based on the ones you see here. Hidden or single pairings. I'm trying to make it more of a balance story, but I'm writing as I go. I don't know for sure who is the main focus as of yet…but for right about now…Musa and Riven and the others will be more of side.

Yes I did use the information given from the chat room on the website. I really want to try to stay true to all of the characters background. I don't know Tecna's yet so I'm not going to do much about that for now till I know for sure.

Thanks to all of the ones that reviewed! I enjoy all of your comments! Thank you and see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Love, not an easy journey**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Winx Club they do belong to their respective owners and creators. There is one original character that is mine and that is it. I hope that you enjoy the story!

Quick note: the reason why I have put AU is rumor has it that there is a second season coming ahead, therefore I placed the AU. If the second season does appear then, well…this story is not following their possible season. I had received an e-mail asking why the AU was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Seven**

"_Special report, today there was a letter received letting the realm of Magix to know about a certain new topics that has everyone talking!" The woman said with a huge smile._

"_We have heard recently that Princess Musa is a taken girl, and possibly even engaged to a certain young man at Red Fountain. We also have news that Princess Stella is PREGNANT! When is the happy baby due, Princess?_

"_Folks, Also Princess Bloom just might not a princess at all! It might be the fact that Prince Darien at Red Fountain can be the true heir to the Sparx throne!_

"_Also one of Princess Musa's friend, a girl named Tecna…though not sure if she is royalty or not yet, but…she has been secretly married to a young man named Timmy at Red Fountain! We'll be sure to find out more about the girl to let everyone know the scoop!"_

"_Also Princess Flora has been attending Alfea for the past couple of years, finally she has come out of hiding," The reporter would keep on going but…_

"I DON'T BELIEVETHIS!" Musa shouted in huge outrage. The other girls stood there in shock while looking at each other for answers. They knew the other person didn't rat the other out but were some of those rumors true or were they just speculations for people to make a story about them.

"Stella, are you pregnant?" Flora asked, being the first to break the silence among her friends. Stella looked over to her and shook her head no.

"I took the test thinking I was, but the test said I was negative…" Stella said simply in a low tone.

"Alright then," Bloom started as the girls had slowly began to settle down. "Then we know for sure that Musa isn't engaged."

"You got that right yo," Musa said with a pout. Her relationship was not out in the open for all of Magix to gloat about.

"I'm surely not married, at least not right now…that would not be a logical decision," Tecna said with her arms crossed.

"Ok then, Saladine told us that Darien was your cousin but not a direct line for the throne, so you are the rightful heir to the throne," Flora stated. "That means someone has been spying on us or is able to get information on us."

"Do you think someone has been snooping around in our crib," Musa asked with an arched eyebrow.

"But why would someone do that," Stella asked coming out of her short silence.

"Someone wants revenge, and remember there was a chance Icy could be hanging around somewhere," Flora said simply. "How she could have access to some of the things here would not be possible since she is a witch."

"That's true, but doesn't mean her resources are short by any means," Bloom stated simply. "When she wanted something she went for it without hesitation."

"Would she be after the dragon fire or is she after something else beside revenge?" Tecna said simply, "There has to be some great power she is after again, it wouldn't just make sense with her on a hunt for revenge."

"I agree, that witch is always after something more," Musa said flatly. "But this isn't really her style in making hints to the public about certain issues. She usually messes with us up front, like what she did to Riven our freshman year."

"Yeah, I have to agree…she might not be the one pulling the strings on this operation," Stella said simply.

"Still, we shouldn't rule her out completely. We know that she has gotten free from that place that Gryffin sent her, so we can't be a hundred percent sure that she is not behind it," Bloom said simply.

"Still it doesn't make sense on why she would do something like this, but something negative is going on here," Flora said as she stood up to look around. "I think we need to start looking around to see if anything is missing or misplaced."

"Ok, let's start looking!" Stella quickly rushed off to her room. The girls all did the same thing, they were looking for anything amiss. There was not much to go on but it was a start. They needed to find out what was going on, but it made them start wondering…did guys rat them out? Or they just as much of a victim as they were? Only one way to find out, is to talk to them…right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think I did what?" Brandon looked shocked by his girlfriend's accusation. "Stella, I love you. You told me you were not pregnant and I believed you. Why would I make up some stupid lie to tell the media about anything?"

"I don't know, I mean…I really don't know. I mean the girls didn't even know till the broadcast was made," Stella said sadly. "I'm sorry, it just hurts so much that someone would do this."

Brandon quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde. She cried openly in his embrace, Stella had rushed over to Red Fountain after they had searched the dorm room. The pregnancy test was missing and Brandon didn't really have the time to go and find it. It hurt him to think that she would doubt him, but hey he could have easily said the same thing…but knew that she would not do something so bold as to tell the world at this age she was pregnant.

"Baby, don't cry…" Brandon said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "We'll get through this, and figure it out."

"It just isn't fair," Stella said simply as she clutched onto her boyfriend.

"I know, I know…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you say?" Musa asked in shock with tears rolling down her face.

"You father told me to never see you again, he thinks I am the one who leaked the information out to the media about us," Riven said sadly and not looking to meet Musa's gaze.

"I can't believe he did that," Musa shouted. "That is not fair, I know you didn't do it…I mean come on…we didn't like the fact that there was a rumor going on here at Alfea."

"I know, but that is what your father wants. He also threatened to have me removed from Red Fountain if I don't stop seeing you." Riven tightened his fists at his sides, it was killing him to tell Musa what had occurred between him and her father. But he didn't want to risk his education but at the same time he didn't want to lose Musa. He didn't know what to do or say, but her Father would probably find a way to get rid him anyway.

"So that's it then," Musa said with tears now forming in her eyes. "My dad thinks just because this happened you and I can't be together?"

"I…Musa, maybe for now we should just listen to your father until this is figured out," Riven said quickly but before she could protest he continued. "I mean just not seeing each other, but we can still communicate with each other in other ways. It's not like we're breaking up just bending his wishes a little bit."

"You think it'll work," Musa asked with hope in her voice and Riven met her gaze for the first time. He smiled, Musa then rushed to give him a huge.

"I love you, Musa," Riven whispered softly in her ear. Then the two kissed, hoping it would never end…but some things for the moment would not last due to the new occurrence of public attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think we can make some kind of digital scan of how someone came into our dorm room?" Tecna asked Timmy.

"Sure," Timmy said simply as he began typing on the computer.

"Timmy, can I ask you something?" Tecna asked with such a hesitant voice that Timmy turned back around to face the digital fairy.

"Sure."

"Do you send that message to the media in order to speed up our relationship?"

"WHAT?" Timmy nearly fell out of his seat. "I can't believe you actually think that? You think I would jeopardize our relationship like that and especially to the public? I don't think it is any of their business what we do. It's not right for any guy to reveal such things unless it was true."

"I'm sorry, it's just everything seems to be going wrong and the semester hasn't finished yet," Tecna said simply as she looked over at Timmy.

"Look, we'll get through this but if you start doubting me, I wonder if we are really meant to be together," Timmy said sadly. "Tecna it's true I really have strong feelings for you, but if you doubt me like this I don't know if we are really meant to pursue a relationship."

Tecna hugged Timmy and he held her back. She cried openly in his arms, she didn't like to doubt him…she really didn't. It was a strange feeling to have and it seemed that everything was going wrong and it would not stop. This semester and maybe until they can figure out this mystery would not end for them. They needed to figure out what was going on and fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bloom sat in the courtyard of Alfea with Flora. The two had voted against going to Red Fountain like the other girls had done. They were busy looking through their rooms but nothing came up. They tried spells to reveal the identity of anyone that might have gone to their room while they were gone. Ms. Faragonda was trying her best to figure out this mystery as well and had made sure the Media stayed clear of the school. Saladine did the same and made sure there was a good clear path way for the girls to arrive at Red Fountain when they did.

This semester had turned out to be something that they did not expect it to be. However their moment of silence of just two girls ended as Sky showed up on his speeder. Bloom smiled and went over to him and Flora began walking away when she noticed a familiar face on another speeder.

"Hey Bloom, this is Darien from Red Fountain, your cousin," Sky said with a warm smile.

"Hey there," Bloom said softly.

"I am truly sorry about this mess; I will try to correct it. I don't know who would be the one to tarnish your good reputation and as well of our family," Darien said with a bow.

"There is no need for you to bow, we're family. I'm just glad to finally meet you." Bloom said warmly.

"As am I," Darien then caught his attention on a certain brunette. "Princess Flora…"

"Flora will do just fine," Flora walked up to him. "How have you been since the dance?"

"Well…" Darien took her hand and placed a soft kiss. "I am sorry to hear that your identity has been revealed to the public at this time. If there is anything I can do for you please let me know."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." Flora said with a warm smile.

"Well, I guess since we're here, do you two need help with anything?" Sky asked as the girls looked at each other and winked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Sorry that it took me while to get this out on the net. Just trying to figure out how to make this story work and flow. I had a little more trouble writing this chapter but I think I did ok. I hope you like it and see you guys next time.

Kulia Makani: Icy is using a spell to cover up who she is.

Don't wanna say: Thank's for your reviews!

EEVEE: Glad you liked it and I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter.

Pheofox22: An OC is an original character that is not in the series but what the author chose to write in.

AlyRaven: I'm glad you liked it!

Sierra: I hope this update was good enough for you!

2cool: Glad you liked it, the reporter is just reading the information she received from someone.

Kagomeinu: I did write more, hope it was to your liking.

KamKam: Well I hope this chapter is a good for as the others were.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Love, not an easy journey**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Winx Club they do belong to their respective owners and creators. There is one original character that is mine and that is it. I hope that you enjoy the story!

Quick note: the reason why I have put AU is rumor has it that there is a second season coming ahead, therefore I placed the AU. If the second season does appear then, well…this story is not following their possible season. I had received an e-mail asking why the AU was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Eight**

Bloom sat in the courtyard of Alfea with Flora. The two had voted against going to Red Fountain like the other girls had done. They were busy looking through their rooms but nothing came up. They tried spells to reveal the identity of anyone that might have gone to their room while they were gone. Ms. Faragonda was trying her best to figure out this mystery as well and had made sure the Media stayed clear of the school. Saladine did the same and made sure there was a good clear path way for the girls to arrive at Red Fountain when they did.

This semester had turned out to be something that they did not expect it to be. However their moment of silence of just two girls ended as Sky showed up on his speeder. Bloom smiled and went over to him and Flora began walking away when she noticed a familiar face on another speeder.

"Hey Bloom, this is Darien from Red Fountain, your cousin," Sky said with a warm smile.

"Hey there," Bloom said softly.

"I am truly sorry about this mess; I will try to correct it. I don't know who would be the one to tarnish your good reputation and as well of our family," Darien said with a bow.

"There is no need for you to bow, we're family. I'm just glad to finally meet you." Bloom said warmly.

"As am I," Darien then caught his attention on a certain brunette. "Princess Flora…"

"Flora will do just fine," Flora walked up to him. "How have you been since the dance?"

"Well…" Darien took her hand and placed a soft kiss. "I am sorry to hear that your identity has been revealed to the public at this time. If there is anything I can do for you please let me know."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that." Flora said with a warm smile.

"Well, I guess since we're here, do you two need help with anything?" Sky asked as the girls looked at each other and winked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky and Darien spent most of their time looking for any sign of clues that girl might have over looked. The guys groaned as they were also helping in cleaning up the mess the girls had made earlier. Flora and Bloom watched with amusement when Bloom then looked over at Flora…

"Flora look at this," Bloom picked up one of Stella's cell phones.

"What is it Bloom?" Flora made her way over to where Bloom was standing. Flora saw Bloom looking through some of Stella's log dates on the phone.

"Some of these have been messed with," Bloom said and handed the phone over to Flora. Flora began noticing that there were some missing dates. "Stella texts Brandon all the time, and she never deletes them unless they are two months old."

"You're right and some of these are recent ones," Flora told Bloom as Sky and Darien entered the room.

"Hey girls, we couldn't help but over hear what you discovered," Sky said as he entered the room.

"Yeah well, the finger prints are still on here, so maybe we can ask Ms. Faragonda if she knows a spell," Flora said with a smile. "But we should make sure to look at everything now. We should ask the others to start looking at every little thing this time around."

"I can't believe we missed these little kinds of details!" Bloom shouted in aggravation.

"Sweetie, we didn't know to look smaller," Flora told her. "Besides now that we have some things to look at, we just have to pay more attention."

"Yeah and keep some of your things more protected," Darien told the girls. "It would be safer to lock things up with spells so the witch cannot break into them."

"Darien is right," Sky told the girls with a smile. "I mean if you wanted we could keep some things at Red Fountain with us guys."

"We'll have to take a rain check on that one," Flora told the boys with a huge smile. "I don't know if I like trusting you with certain items…"

Both Sky and Darien blushed; Flora and Bloom shared a good laugh. The two went around the room and of course calling their friends over at Red Fountain. They of course also informed Ms. Faragonda of their findings. The search became one of looking for any tiny little detail out of place. The boys would also be a huge help as they would ask questions on how certain things were out of place, but since they didn't live in the room it was kind of hard to tell. But hey you never know, they might see something that girls might have over looked while searching the first time around.

"Found anything?" Musa shouted from her room.

"Not much, I noticed that some of the items on my desk have been slightly rearranged," Tecna shouted back.

"Just my cell phones have been messed with!" Stella responded.

"My computer was messed with," Bloom shouted as she began searching for anything. Then yelled for Tecna to come help, she rushed over working her way through the systems.

"My diary was moved, I never rest it like that," Flora said as she lifted her diary up and Musa said the same thing. They began using the spell that Faragonda had taught them to see any unwanted finger prints. Sure enough they would come up, and they all matched on many of their items. Of course also looking at which pages and items were touched in order to leak the information to the public of Magix.

"Well, Bloom I must say many of your personal files have been touched, especially the ones you speak about Sparx," Tecna told Bloom.

"Then how did she find out about Darien," Bloom asked.

"More than likely she had to been on campus to ease drop," Sky told his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist. "How else could she have known about certain other things if you didn't have the information stored in the room."

"I guess you're right, which means there is something or someone following us at all times." Bloom told him with a heavy sigh.

"Just means certain things we do aren't safe any more," Riven walked into the room with his hands in his pockets. "It's not like we have much room to do anything…everything we do should be in some kind of code."

"That could work," Timmy said as he began helping Tecna with the computer. "I mean, we would have to make it up as we go. If we start saying it now, then someone would figure it out if we are being watched."

"Why would Icy go this far," Brandon asked as he entered the room Bloom and Flora shared. "I mean, she wasn't really like this the last time she was around. I mean even her sisters are at CT being actually some what good behaved witches."

"Well, the only person that can answer that would be Icy," Darien sat down next to Flora. "She is the only one that can truly explain everything. She was the leader of the group was she not?"

"She was, and she was the one that fought with Bloom," Flora said but then tilted her head. "It still doesn't make sense why she would be after all of us though? If you think about it, she should be only after Bloom and not the rest of us."

"Yes, but we did take down her sisters," Tecna reminded the floral princess. "We all play a part as well, if we are pushed enough it might also affect Bloom."

"And we do work as a group," Musa added.

"Then why bring the boys into this," Stella asked. "If she is just after us why even bother bringing them into this whole mess?"

"Because what affects us will affect you," Brandon told his blonde princess. "If she can get us to spilt up, she would have an advantage. I mean, what else can you say…the witch is thinking everything up to mess with us. She already has us fighting and looking over our shoulders to see what she will do next."

"She in a way has won the first round of everything," Bloom said with her fists clenched. "She might have gotten this round but we need to be prepared for her, and we need to figure out fast where she is."

"That won't be easy since she could be anyone on Alfea or just sneaking around for that matter," Tecna told her red headed friend.

"Then we need to start making up a plan," Stella said with a huge smile. "I mean, my parents are both losing it since they heard I could be pregnant…"

"Well, Stella maybe next time you should behave a little bit more," Flora winked and caused Stella to blush. "Besides, you said the test came out negative…right?"

"Yeah," Stella said with a nod.

"So we don't need to worry about that…if worse case happens, just take another one to prove you aren't," Flora said with a smile.

"Then what about Darien's and Bloom's case?" Stella asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, we could always go back to Sparx and find the royal record books," Darien told the group. "My family kept some of them when we left but there is bound to be more left in the palace."

"I agree," Bloom said with a nod. "Tecna and Timmy can start up a program to help log up everything we need to do and when we finish log that in as well. "

"And soon as this is over, Musa and I won't have to worry about the wrath of her father," Musa then launched herself into Riven's arms. Riven just held her back but Musa was just smiling and Riven just rubbed her back gently.

"I guess we could fight fire with fire," Sky spoke up. "I think we could make our own statements. I mean Darien don't you still have some influence?"

"Sure, but I think it would be better for Bloom to say something about the situation." Darien looked over at his cousin, "After all she is the rightful heir to the throne. She is also more or less the leader of the Winx Club."

The girls laughed but Bloom was the first to speak, "I guess we should tell Ms. Faragonda what we have planned then. So that way we can figure out what is going on. A statement is sure to turn a few things into our favor but we have to make sure Icy doesn't interfere with everything."

"Yes, but we must be cautious on what is said in the statement," Flora said with a smile. "I think we also need to make a statement as well, Stella especially since the thing about her pregnancy test."

"Then of course you miss I'm actually a princess," Stella pointed out. "I mean one keeping the fact you are royalty from us is one thing but now you have the whole public to talk to."

"I know Stella, I didn't want to be bothered with photographers, since I am the first princess to come to Alfea in quite a long time," Flora said with a sadden expression. Darien then came over and comforted the young princess.

"It's alright Flora," Darien said with a warm smile. "I think you can save your statement till later. But you are correct about Princess Stella to give a statement."

"Thank you," Flora said softly with a warm smile on her lips.

"I think we should make our plans quickly and make it over to Ms. Faragonda's office…" Tecna spoke as they made their ways out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Curse those pixies," Icy growled as she flew away from campus. She knew that they had some way of tracking her down. She had to make sure she wore gloves from now on, she went through the shopping malls in Magix. She kept her cover appearance but knew that it wouldn't be long before they figure out who she was.

"I will get you all back, don't think it is over yet," Icy whispered to herself. She was glad that she had made her way to the shopping mall as quickly as she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well first of all thanks for all of the reviews. I know that I have not updated in quite some time but I had family visiting since my last update for one of my other stories. I haven't had much luck on writing chapters as fast as I once did. Also due to a huge writer's block and screening co-authors for one of my other stories. I will need a co-author that is willing to help with this story or at least laying down ideas on how to continue the story.

Once again thank you for all of you reviews! And if you would like to help with the story please drop me a line.


End file.
